


珍珠与毒蛇

by Picky



Category: Best Served Cold - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picky/pseuds/Picky
Summary: 是上 也许会有下 也许不会有





	珍珠与毒蛇

特维斯·奥索早在十二岁那年便已发觉自己的不同。那时她才被允许使用润发脂，乳白凝结的膏体被浴室水汽蒸出一层淡黄色的油，随后被侍女挖出一大块仔细涂抹在自己纠缠的发尾上，多余的油脂在温热的掌心里融化成黏糊糊滑腻腻的质地，流过脖子，流过肩胛，流过脊柱，最后流进水里。在绝大多数南方城邦，羊奶意味着成熟——且一般有关于性。即便特维斯对此一窍不通，脂类腥臭陌生的味道却那样令她着迷，本来在浴桶里极尽舒展的肢体此刻隐隐痉挛起来，不似成年女性丰盈的两条大腿摩擦着绞紧，尿意正逐渐上涌。她最终在擦身时释放，毛巾才带过会阴，大股大股的粘液马上又流出阴道的入口，沾湿小阴唇，沾湿大阴唇，沾湿尿道外口，最后一滴一滴掉在仅存的干燥地面上。侍女是那样老练而平静，仿佛早已司空见惯如此这般场景，可她的手指是那样猥亵又熟练地叩开接纳的洞口，蛇一样搔弄舔舐浅处的内壁。特维斯小声抽噎着高潮了，这是她尚不瑰丽的人生中第一次潮吹。她紧紧倚靠在侍女怀里，一身香汗尽数擦在侍女的衣衫上。尽管她根本叫不出她的名字，可依旧觉得这怀抱温暖有力，与她父亲相比尤甚。弄脏了地板……真的很抱歉……特维斯沙色的眼睫一颤一颤。哭泣的少女总是那样惹人怜惜，哪怕这时她还未出落成“塔林的珍珠”——或许我们暂且可称其为“塔林的砂砾”——稚嫩的脸庞业已具备了蛊惑人心的能力。侍女轻拍她赤裸的后背，以十分温柔的口吻告诉她，这是环世界最干净的东西了。

 

特维斯·奥索早在十二岁那年便已发觉自己的不同。在与她年龄相当的女孩都还沉浸在沐浴佳品的清爽甜味，并试图用味道极大的香料粉末掩盖润发脂的膻气时，特维斯已经学会分辨气味并将它们具象化，变成一具具姿态各异的女人躯体供以自慰。她至今仍清楚地记得，那一晚的自己是怎样疯狂地迎来了第二次第三次以及之后的更多次巅峰。洗发精凛冽的松针和淡薄荷味是来自北方的战士，她也许有绰号，又也许是哪个首领遗留的寡妇，她使用斧头，她指带厚茧，脸上有永远长不好的伤口正淌着血，她的嘴总抿成一条线，她手口并用爱抚她的乳头，然后欺身而上用包裹身体的兽皮搔挠她的眼。沐浴乳带有最繁复的花香，那是土生土长在美丽富饶阿杜瓦的娇蛮公主，她穿厚重又美感全无的裙撑，里面却是催情至极的束腰与吊带袜，她比神明更纯洁，吻技却强过任何放浪的妓女。特维斯胡乱踹开脚下的棉被，颤抖焦急地将之裹紧，却无意间踢翻了香粉罐，刺鼻浓郁的香料气息像网一般笼住了她，棕黄的颜色也同时幻化成实体。古尔库女人身旁有夹杂沙砾的热风，她脸色那样差，瞳孔是尿般的黄，她粗鲁地进攻腹地，梳理阴毛如同割下杂草。她笑起来半边脸都在抽搐，那令特维斯怕多于爱，下半身体液却枉顾主人意志流个不停。那一晚特维斯睡得好疲惫，只因在此之后梦见了穿梭于织网间的毒蛇，漆黑的鳞片反着冷色的光。它逡巡着逼近过来，锋利的齿尖嵌进皮肉里。完蛋了，特维斯想，可是腥膻味道的乳白色液体流下来打湿了她的领口。

 

特维斯·奥索早在12岁那年就已发觉自己的不同。那一天她见到了杀死母羊的女孩。她随父亲的军队而来，一张脸晒得枯槁，身量略高，持一把不趁手的斧子。特维斯顶着她的目光走得更近，不知道血气与奶味来自她亦或是尸体。

你怎能杀死还在产奶的羊？特维斯在袖口里攥紧了拳头。

可本纳已经不需要喝奶了。她表情没有一丝变化，反着冷光的盔甲上千万只眼睛在盯着她。


End file.
